Anniversary
by andromeda90
Summary: Memories of an awful day resurface for Leon, and Cloud comes along to cheer him up, or try to! R&R CloudLeon!


Well, heya! How it going? Hmm, playing the second one, and I love Leon/Squall! 'Starry eyes' Anyways, hope you enjoy this! And comment and tell me what you think!

Pairing: Cloud/Leon

Notes: I noticed that Leon showed more emotion than Cloud, so yeah, seriously, he isn't all serious, but anyways, I focused them on that, and they are a bit OOC, but I tried! Next time, I'll get them!

Summary: Leon is thinking of his past, and Cloud comes to cheer him up, or tries to!

Anniversary 

Leon placed his gun-blade down, before sitting down, himself. His legs swung down from the roof's edge as his gray eyes stared out into the sunset, reds, oranges and yellows coating the remains of the castle.

Leon placed his gun-blade down, before sitting down, himself. His legs swung down from the roof's edge as his gray eyes stared out into the sunset, reds, oranges and yellows coating the remains of the castle.  
Leon sighed and laid on his back, eyes staring up into the flaming sky.  
Memories plagued his mind. He could remember clearly the screams, as they shouted out.  
"Squall!" "Run!" "Too Many!" "Evacuate!"  
He had been there, but there had been nothing he could do, and there had been so many heartless, swarming.  
It had begun like any other day, Leon thought as he closed his eyes, reminiscing.

_"Go on Squall! You need a break!" Quistis scoffed at him, placing her hands on her hips. Squall looked up from his paper and frowned.  
"But I'm almost done." Squall protested as Quistis pushed him out of his chair.  
"Squall, out, now!" Quistis pulled him out. Squall laughed and shook his head. "Fine! You seen Rin?" Quistis grinned and nodded,  
"Sure, I believe she went out to the Training Center." Quistis smiled, before noticing Seifer and running of towards him. Squall just grinned and walked to the Training Center._

Right at this time too, he had been watching the sun set, when all hell broke loose.

_"Squall!" Squall turned around, and looked at the garden as a sudden darkness spread around. His gray eyes widened as he noticed Rinoa trying to get to him, but all the darkness surrounded her. The others came out, trying to fight it too. Squall grabbed his gunblade and rushed towards them.  
"They are too many!" Zell screamed out. Squall summoned Shiva, destroying some of the shadow figuress, but more kept coming.  
"AAAHHH!" "Rinoa!" Squall cried out, seeing her fall under the darkness. "AAck!" Quistis cried out, as her strenth was waning.  
Squall tried using the GF's, but his strength was also waning. He was too far away from them to helped.  
"Watch out!" Squall cried out, as more kept coming._

Leon just let out a bitter laugh, as his gray eyes opened to the sight of blue streaks across the sky for the sun was far low, almost gone.

Oh Hyne, the pain, the knowledge that he would never see them again, as the screams continued, as he fought to get to them. Despair clung to his heart, tears streamed down his pale cheeks. His vision blurred and his hands had begun to shake, but he fought on, until finally he had to run for it, and every thing became silent, and he never heard them ever again. Before, right after it happened, he use to wake up and think he could hear their voice. He would think it all a dream, but once he woke up, his world came crashing down again. It wasn't long, before his heart harden and he went back to his old self.

Now, as he spent the anniversary of that day, here, near the ledge, he ponders. What would of happen, if he would of gone with them? If he never would of met, Aerith, and her quite, healing attributes? Or Yuffie, with her bubbly quirks? If he never got to hear Cid, bossing them around? How would have the world ended, if he never saw Sora, Goofy and Donald? And….and…..Cloud? If he never would of met him?

Leon shook his head and frowned, it did not matter did it? He was there, so here was no use in pondering the 'what ifs'. Besides, he didn't like thinking of life without Cloud. He missed his friends terribly, and he feels guilty and angry at himself, but less than before. He knew Rinoa and the rest wouldn't want him to be back to his old self, to move on and to live. They wanted Squall, not Leon, but he had to take things one step at a time. Besides, he was making progress, now that Cloud was around, things are more bearable.

The wind gently caressed his face, hair swaying slowly with the wind. The stars shone brightly in the skies, twinkling with happiness.  
Leon raised his right hand up as if trying to reach a star, letting the wind caress his ungloved hand.  
"I thought I'll find you here." A deep voice, yet voided of emotions, reached Leon's ears.  
"Hn." Leon acknowledged him, placing his arm back down.

He heard a sigh, and than the thumping of boots as the person came to stop right next to his head.  
Leon didn't look up; instead he avoided the other man's gaze and looked to the side.  
"Squall."   
At his name, Leon looked up, gray meeting worried blue.   
"Cloud." Leon inquired, a frown adorning his face.

Cloud ran a hand through his hair, knowing he wasn't the best person to comfort people, since he had his own issues he hadn't gotten over yet. Besides, waht could he say, he himself didn't know how to make himself feel better, how was he suppose to help Leon? His blue eyes looked down into Leon's gray, deciding, Cloud sat down next to Leon, and looked over to the castle.  
"Cloud?" Leon inquired again, head cocking to the side, so he could see Cloud without having to sit up.  
"I still have nightmares, of when the heartless took my world. Not only that, but also before with Sephiroth. After a while, days blended together, and I can't seem to remember if it happened yesterday, or maybe it happened today, or maybe even next month." Cloud hugged his knees to his chest.

"Cloud." Leon groaned, as he figured out that Cloud must know today's significance.  
Cloud simply responded. "I found out."   
Leon frowned, eyes narrowing. "The only one who knows is me and…..You went through my things!" Leon glared at Cloud, who just waved him off.  
"It was just there, how was I suppose to know it was a 'no read'?" Cloud shrugged.  
Leon growled. "Because it was not yours, that is why!"  
"I'm sorry." Cloud muttered. Leon frowned and looked a Cloud, before finally sighing.  
"It is not your fault, I should of known, since you are a nosy bastard."  
Cloud scowled and glared at Leon. "Thanks, and I wasn't talking about that."  
"I know, I know." Leon muttered staring up at the moon.

"It's okay to cry, you know? You are human. Besides, people say is good for you to let your emotions out."  
"Thank you Doctor Strife. I don't feel like crying. I'm just sad, but, not like before." Leon shrugged, for it was true. He didn't feel like breaking down, it wasn't like his life was hell, he was okay with his life after all, Cloud was in it. Sure, some times Yuffie got annoying, but he was fine with his life. Helping others and meeting friends that watched out for each other. Things were looking up, for now. "You know I'm here for you." Cloud muttered, before blushing at what he said. "I mean, we are all here for you."  
Leon raised an eyebrow as he looked at Cloud, with a look of 'you suck at this comfort thing'.  
Cloud huffed, and turned to look back at the castle. "I'm trying."  
Leon couldn't help it and let the laughter bubble out of his mouth for Cloud looked cute when sulking, which of course will never be said out loud.  
Cloud looked back and down at Leon, and blinked as he looked at Leon laugh.  
"What?" Cloud asked, but Leon just shook his head and sat up, resting his head on his knees.  
"Nothing, Cloud." Cloud scoffed at the answer and pouted. After a few seconds of silence, Cloud coughed and spoke again.  
"Squall?" Cloud looked at Leon, nervously.  
"Hmm?" Leon turned his head to the left, and looked at Cloud.

"Are you really okay?" Cloud bit his lip, not use to comforting people, and afraid he will make it worst and have Leon mad at him for saying something stupid.  
"Yes, I'm okay, may be a little cold." Leon answered sincerely.  
Cloud let out a sigh of relief, maybe this comforting thing wasn't so bad, but wait, cold?  
"Cold?" Cloud looked over at Leon, and blinked, finally noticing the change of outfit. Cloud had been to busy being nervous about having to comfort somebody, especially if that was Leon, his Leon, so he of course had not really looked at Leon.  
Leon noticed and looked back at Cloud. "What?"  
"What are you wearing?' Cloud blurted out.

Leon looked down, at his clothes.  
He had changed his leather clothes he normally wore, right after work, feeling like just being lazy and rest for the rest of the day. So he had left the belts, the tight shirt and leather pants that Cloud was soooo fond of, and also his black jacket.  
He wore a loose, black pant, with a loose navy blue t-shirt, which looked too big for him and made him look cute, well, that is what Cloud thought.  
Cloud just stared in shock, he hadn't seen Leon with loose clothing before, and yeap, it was something he wanted to see again.

"I didn't feel like wearing the same old thing today, especially not today." Leon squirmed under Cloud's gaze, as a red tinged his cheeks. The reason he had made his way to this spot was so no one saw him in the clothes he was wearing.  
Cloud snapped back into reality when he noticed Leon shiver. Cloud smiled and opened his arms and beckon Leon to come closer. Leon eyed Cloud warily, unsurely.  
"Jeezh! I don't bite!" Cloud scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
Leon raised an eyebrow at that, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.  
"Right, if you don't bite, than how is it that I wake up with bite marks? Hmm? and i remember correctly-" Leon teased. Cloud flushed, and cut him off. "You know what I mean!" Leon just smirked, but scooted closer to Cloud, for he was cold after all  
Cloud wrapped an arm around Leon's waist and brought him closer, sharing his body heat. Leon sighed and relaxed into Cloud's embrace, resting his head on Cloud's chest.

"I am really sorry about today, and what happened before on this day." Cloud muttered, resting his head on top of Leon's.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about it too. It can't be changed, things happen, I finally figured that out and some things are bad and hurt us, like this day some time ago. They can also be good, like today, right now." Leon looked up at Cloud, and smiled.

Cloud's breath hitched in his throat. Leon's eyes sparkle like silver, and his mouth showed a true smile. Cloud ran a finger down Leon's cheek, closing the distance between them, his breath mingling with Leon's.  
"I don't regret anything either." Cloud whispered, before pressing his lips to Leon's in a gentle kiss.  
Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck, as the kiss deepened.

"I believe today is my favorite day." Cloud mused, after having to break from Leon's for air. Leon blinked, lips and cheeks flushed.  
"Why?" Leon inquired.  
"Because I saw a different side of you I don't normally see. Different than your usual, one answer, stubborn, stoic self." Cloud smirked; Leon just rolled his eyes and laid his head on Cloud's shoulder.  
"Hmm, because I think I'm finally moving on." Leon explained, in a soft voice.  
Cloud intertwined his finger's with Leon's.  
"Me too, Leon, me too."

There they sat, under the moon, sharing each other's warmth and comfort. Hands intertwine, as they were ready to face the new day, letting the past be past.  
They both knew a fight was soon coming, for heartless weren't completely gone, but they would face it all together for each was the savior of the other.  
Leon closed his eyes and relaxed.  
"Thank you."  
A hand squeezed his.  
"No, thank you."  
And everything was good.

Well, that is my story! I know, well, hope it came out oky! umm, hope you enjoyed it, or a part of it! please don't forget to review! Please!

Davis: yes, maybe she will get inspired to finish her other stories!

Bakura: yes! She needs to finish other stories!

Fani90: 'sweatdrop' chillax, I'll work on your story! But, right now I have Leon and Cloud in mind, so shoo!

Bakura: 'pouts' Fine! Review!

Davis: Review!

Fani90: tata!


End file.
